


Edgar Allan Poe was not a criminal mastermind

by sever77



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't have a boyfriend, Jamie gets one<br/>this acts as a prequel to Kevin and Jamie's Dating Log<br/>cross posted from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

Jamie liked delivering mail to apartments, he rang each doorbell he had a delivery for, and had a friendly chat with the more approachable residents. Some of them, he just handed the mail over, receiving gruff thank yous or not, depending on how busy they were. This one was different. He was shirtless, with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Jamie could see his flat chest, the hint of muscles with some drops of water. His hair was covering his face, he had to flip it out of the way, that gave Jamie a good view of his bright eyes, his nose, and his lips. His gaze was lingering on those lips too long, Kevin, it said so on the letter, made a noise and his lips formed a smirk.

“Looks like you need some vitamin Kevin.”

That was when the blushing started.

“If you’d like, I could give you a private dance lesson.”

His voice was suggesting he meant a lap dance. Jamie blushed deeper and shrunk into his shirt. He held out his arm with the letter, four stamps on it. Kevin took it with his left and shook his hand with his right.

“I’m Jamie, the mailman, you know, the one who mails…mail.”

He ran away from the awkwardness, shouting back over his shoulder, “I know your address, I may be back!”


	2. Flirting

Jamie had just finished his mail route. It left him near Kevin's door and his legs moved before he knew what he wanted. He knocked and waited until a _clothed_ Kevin answered.

“Hi, I'm Jamie, the mailman, no mail for you, I just wanted to talk.”

“Came back wanting more, didn't you?”

“Yes, your chest was very satisfactory.”

“Well, there's a rave tonight, Sour Cream gave me a flier, if you want to come along and get Kevin'd.”

Kevin was smiling. If complimenting did that, Jamie wondered what hand holding would do to him. No, wait...that's a self-confident grin. Either way, Jamie took a calculating glance to see if Kevin had the same ideas of a potential relationship as he did. He was certainly interested in their conversation.

“I think I will go. I won't have any friends there though, whose arms shall I run into if I get scared?” Jamie asked, it was an easy set-up, some people might even call it flirting.

“My arms will be available all night, for you.”

“And I shall surely make use of them.”

They grinned at each other. Kevin went back into his room to find the flier, and Jamie got a good look at his butt in skinny jeans before he slipped away. He emerged with a piece of paper and a flirtatious wink. As he walked away, Jamie waved at his new acquaintance slash love interest.


End file.
